Down Memory Lane
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Prequel to From the Future & sequel to Christmas Kiss :We know that the future titans are,well...the future titans. But let's rewind things to the past to see how they met each other and how they earned the right to be Teen Titans in the first place. FIN
1. Our Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**To understand the story better you definitely have to read "From the Future" and it's weird saying it's the prequel of it yet the sequel of "The Christmas Kiss" But you'll understand why if you read through the story. Besides, wouldn't you like to know about their past anyway?**

**I want to thank NeoAthena for giving me this idea.

* * *

**

Techna walked into the living room,

"Hey, wha' cha guys do' in?" she asked when she saw everyone else on the sofa looking at something,

"Looking through a photo album," Avalanche answered,

"I had no idea you guys knew each other for so long!" said Stormy,

"And look! Wow! You guys looked so cute when you were little! Especially Shadow!"

A couple of the titans giggled at that comment,

"Gee thanks," said Shadow sarcastically while reading her book,

"Actually, Stormy, we didn't meet Avalanche until we were almost teenagers…I think. Spirit, Shadow, and I met each other first, and then we met Avalanche and so on from there," said Techna

"Do you remember how you guys met each other?" asked Dakota when he came into the room,

"My memories are kink of blurred," said Spirit,

"Don't look at me, I don't remember much either," said Shadow without taking her eyes off her book,

"Well I do," Techna proudly announced.

"Really?" they all asked,

Obviously, they wanted to know,

"Well, it all started when the Titans before us were having a Titans reunion party right here in this very tower," Techna started and everyone was already getting comfy and paying attention.

* * *

"_Everyone was there, I was with Cyborg and then he ran into…."_

Cyborg was walking around when he ran into,

"Nightwing! It's so good to see you again! How have you been buddy?"

"Great! How about you two?" Nightwing, the adult Robin, asked Cyborg and Bumblebee,

"Great! And Starfire! I can't believe it's you!"

"Greetings friends! It's so good to see you all again as well," said Star. Nightwing turned his head and yelled,

"Hey! Kids knock it off!"

"But Dad! We're bored!" said a boy around year six with black hair named Blackwater.

Starfire picked up the boy with dark red hair named Spiritfire, 4 years old.

"Your kids?" Bumblebee asked holding a baby in her arms,

"Yeah, quite a handful actually," Nightwing answered,

"Here, Techna, come on out," said Cyborg and a little blonde haired girl around age 4 appeared behind Cyborg's leg,

"I adopted her; she was left out on the streets. Poor girl…"

"Hi," said the boy with dark red hair,

Techna only waved, but those two quickly became friends,

"Have you seen Beastboy?" asked Cyborg,

"Yeah, he's back there, and I don't think he's called Beast 'boy' anymore," Nightwing answered and Cyborg got up heading for that direction and stopped for a second and said,

"By the way, I saw Speedy and his two year old daughter over there," and Nightwing headed for that direction.

Cyborg, Techna, and Spirit went to see Beastboy while Bumblebee and Starfire talked with Nightwing talking to Speedy,

"Cyborg! Look at you!"

"Look at you! Definitely gotten taller!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Boys knock it off. Hello Cyborg, haven't seen you in a long time, very nice to see you," Raven greeted.

"Nice to see you too, Rae!"

"Phoenix! I brought a new friend!" cried Spirit, a girl came out from hiding and went to play,

"That's our daughter, Phoenix," the green hero pointed,

"I have a question, you can't be called 'Beastboy' anymore, right?" asked Cyborg,

"Nope, Changeling is the name now," he answered proudly.

Present:

"So that's how the three of us met. Spirit, Shadow, and I were good friends since!"

"Wow," said Stormy

"I remember now, only because we got in trouble for playing hide-and-seek tag with our powers!" said Spirit,

"I remember too, but only because Techna and Spirit reminded me of those memories and because of Hide-and-seek tag my father ended up getting a bowl of fruit punch on his head," everyone laughed, not in an insulting way, just because they remembered the joy of their friendship.

* * *

**Next, we see how they met Avalanche, and starting in the next chapter, it will be a straight out story. In other words, it won't be a titan telling the story, I'm the narrator. It will be like that until the last chapter when we see Dakota's reason for asking Shadow who she liked (From last chapter of the Christmas Kiss). **


	2. Ice and snow and ideas blow

"Shadow! Come on Shadow! Play some football with us!" yelled Techna,

"Sorry no," she replied,

"Kids, get in here and have lunch," called Katie, their babysitter,

"Why do we need a babysitter anyway? We're eight!" Techna complained,

"She plays video games with you at least so stop complaining," said Shadow,

Katie is 12 and almost 13 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes, then again, a lot of people with blonde hair have blue eyes.

"We have breaking news…."

"Hey! My favorite channel was on!" complained both Techna and Katie,

"Yup, they're alike," said Shadow to herself,

"An incident has occurred and a boy has been injured. While doctors were healing him a few hours ago, we discovered something that is not human…"

"Weird," said Katie,

"He somehow has got the ability to freeze or make things colder. More research is being taken on him until he and his family has run off in fright. Be on a lookout with a boy at age nine with brown hair…"

"They show us a picture so why do they have to describe him to us?" Katie complained,

"That is sad! Why should they do research on an innocent kid that is only one year older than me!" it was Techna's turn to complain,

"Katie, you have promised us that we should go downtown together," Spirit reminded,

"Alright, let's go!"

They went shopping and it was almost late afternoon so they started to head home. Katie went to get some ice cream for the kids so the three waited, until Techna saw someone sitting alone on a bench and ran there,

"Where are you going Techna?" asked Spirit as he and Shadow followed,

"Hi!" she said to a boy wearing a hood.

"Hi," he said softly,

"Want to come to our house?" she asked,

"We can't just ask a stranger to come over," said Shadow,

"He's not a stranger, he's that boy we saw on the news," she said. Everyone fell silent.

At their house, the boy known as Ray, and his parents explained what has happened,

"Cool," Techna complimented,

"Techna!"

"Sorry…"

"You can stay here until things cool down," Katie offered,

"Um yeah, about that…. Why should we let them stay here in Titans Tower!" yelled Shadow, "Especially when they're not even related to the team!"

"Katie's not on the team either," Techna pointed out,

"I need to meditate," said Shadow quickly as she got up in frustration.

Next day, Techna wouldn't leave Ray alone. She kept asking constant questions and Ray was too stubborn to answer any of them. But he did eventually. Ray was a very smart kid with good grades, but after his accident while snowboarding, he got surgery and he somehow got the powers of snow and ice. Except he has no control over them and people are afraid of people with superpowers unless they are super heroes. But Ray became good friends pretty fast and learned more about them,

"No way! Your dad is _the _Robin! The Robin that was leader of the Teen Titans!"

"Um, yes," Spirit answered,

"I'm his biggest fan! I've been learning karate since I was very young and I'm studying how his gadgets work!"

"Sheesh, you _are_ a fan," said Techna,

"Your hair is turning light blue," said Shadow reading a book,

"It is!" Techna pointed and jumped up,

Ray ran to the closest mirror and looked,

"Oh my gosh!"

"Pretty cool if you ask me," complimented Techna,

"Tell you what, tomorrow is training day. We'll help you control your new powers!"

"You will?"

"Yeah, I mean, we all have powers and our parents aren't going to stick around forever," said Techna with confidence,

"What do you mean?" Ray asked as Shadow and Sprit were also wondering what she means,

"Open your eyes people! Don't tell me you never thought about this! I think we should be the new Teen Titans!" she exclaimed,

They looked at her, but it may not be such a bad idea. Then again, these eight to nine year-old have no idea of the responsibility to be Teen Titans.

* * *

**Please R and R. **


	3. Tip of the Iceberg

It's been about a week when Ray came in, as he is no longer being searched for but he decided to stay with his new friends instead of going home with his parents. Everyone was at the hospital though; Katie was the injured one. Nightwing just got there to meet up with Cyborg and the kids,

"What happened?"

"Shadow accidentally hit Katie with her powers at the zoo and triggered something," Cyborg answered,

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah, she is. But when Shadow attacked her, Katie somehow got powers. According to my calculations, she can shape shift now."

"When will she be able to get out of the hospital?" asked Nightwing.

"Tomorrow," Cyborg answered.

"I can't believe it, you actually attacked our own babysitter," teased Techna,

"It was an accident!" said Spirit sticking up for Shadow.

"Yeah, Techna, don't rub it in on her," said Ray,

"I was just joking! Sorry!"

"I don't think Shadow can take a joke," said Ray,

"Hmph!"

"Nope, she can't," said Techna.

The next day, Robin and Cyborg were testing Katie's new abilities.

"Animal shape shifting, impressive," said Cyborg,

"It did happen at the zoo," Katie pointed out,

"Okay, tests are over," said Nightwing,

"According to my calculations, your powers aren't permanent, I don't know when your powers will expire but it will definitely be completely gone by age 28," said Cyborg.

A bird was chirping nearby,

"Yeah? Well I can turn into a cat and eat you if I wanted to!" Katie yelled at it,

"You can understand animals? Since when?" Cyborg asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and since now?" said Katie with a shrug.

"Cool! You have powers too! You can be part of my team!" Techna was so excited,

"Who made you leader anyway?" asked Ray,

"I don't know!"

"I think it's a little early to think about becoming Teen Titans, kids, so don't get carried away," Nightwing advised,

"Yes, Dad," Spirit answered,

The next day, everyone was training.

"Check this out! My dad helped me improve my robotic arm! I have a sonic cannon!" and Techna launched a blast at a target but missed.

"You need more practice on your aim," Ray teased,

"Yeah? Let's see you!"

Disks came flying at him, Ray launched icicles and hit each of them,

"You were just lucky!" said a jealous Techna.

"Watch this! I've been practicing this all week!" He closed his eyes and concentrated, clouds above him were forming and it looked as if a storm was going to hit. But instead, only a few snowflakes fell.

Techna broke down laughing,

"Not funny!" Ray was kind of embarrassed yet it was funny, so he started laughing too.

When the two calmed down, they took a break and rested,

"You need a new name," said Techna,

"Why? What's wrong with my name?" Ray asked,

"I mean that if you need to be a superhero, then you need a superhero name," Techna explained

"How about 'Snowflake'?" Ray suggested

"Yeah right!"

"I'm joking! I would never have a name like that!" said Ray.

"Icicle?"

"No…"

"Then I don't know either,"

"Avalanche."

"What did you say Shadow?"

"Avalanche. If you want something to relate to snow then you might want "'Avalanche'," said Shadow.

"Avalanche…It has a nice ring to it!" said Techna excitedly

"I agree, I think it would fit me pretty good!" Ray agreed.

"Avalanche? So your new name is Avalanche not Ray?" asked Spirit,

"You bet it is!" said Techna

"How about when I actually become a Titan?" asked Ray

"Oh come on!" Techna wanted to call him Avalanche starting now.

Throughout the day, they practiced their powers until the evening.

Ray wanted to try one last thing, he concentrated on his powers then his eyes turned light blue and giant icicles struck up from the ground and covered part of the island the Tower was on. Then he passed out with loss of energy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"He's waking up."

"Ray, are you alright?"

"Huh? What happened?" Ray woke in the tower,

"I was going to ask you the same question," said Katie

"I think I'm sticking with snow and gadgets as my powers. No more ice," The others didn't know exactly what Ray was talking about, but they let it be.

Ray was looking outside the window watching the sunset.

"Is something wrong Ray?" Ray turned around to see Techna,

"No, just wondering what's in store for me. First I get powers, then I'm living in Titans Tower, and I'm just wondering what will happen if I really become a Teen Titan," Ray answered. Techna walked up next to him and put her hand on his shoulder,

"I know what you mean. We may not have the exact problems, but related ones. Personally, I don't think I can be a real leader even though that's all I ever wanted!"

"Why not?" Ray asked,

"I'm never really serious about little things that might be a threat, plus I talk too much," Techna answered and scratched the back of her head.

"I see, but at least you can admit that! You know, I think you might be a great second- in-command. You kept all of us training hard today," said Ray.

"Thanks, so tomorrow, we train more!"

The next day, training ended early and the friends were tossing a football around.

"Shadow? Shadow? Shadow wake up!" cried Techna,

"Huh? Wa?" Shadow opened her eyes to see her friends,

"Come on, Shadow! We're picking teams! And my team is going to get creamed by Spirit's team if you don't get up from under that tree and play!" said Techna,

A serious look came across Shadow's face, "Can't, I have to meditate," and she left.

Her friends looked at each other,

"But she just fell asleep on meditating," said Avalanche.

"Perhaps she is still upset over her mother's incident?" asked Spirit.

Ray quickly became close friends with Techna, Shadow, Spirit, and Katie. Then Katie also got powers and the five became a team. Throughout the years, they worked together until all of them were old enough to become Teen Titans. When they did, they met a little boy who calls himself Fireball. He joined the team for a while but Avalanche, who was voted to be leader of the team, said that Fireball's too young to be part of the team and to come back when he's older.

* * *

But the story isn't over yet, no way, the next chapter will be about how they actually became the Teen Titans (how they knew they were old enough, who gave them permission and all that stuff).

**Please R and R. **


	4. No problem

**Thanks for the reviews guys!

* * *

**

Around age 12:

Ray, now known as Avalanche, was practicing with a punching bag. He hasn't changed much except for the fact that he hasn't cut his hair since he got his powers. But he made use of that by spiking his hair up with special hair gel to make his hair look like icicles.

Techna was also training, she was testing her strength. Even though she's skinny and not very bulking, she's strong but only because of her robotic parts.

Shadow was always practicing her powers so nothing really new for her except now she started wearing a cloak like her mother Raven except its black.

Tamer Girl (Katie) is playing babysitter again and is taking her break time.

Spirit went out for some reason unbeknownst to the others.

"Phew! Hey Techna, for a blonde, you can be strong," said Avalanche,

"And what is that supposed to mean!"

"Play nice children, no need to get rough," said Tamer Girl in a teasing way.

"Who are you calling children!" both took that as an insult.

At that moment, Spirit came in with mail,

"I brought mail and we seem to have a letter from-"

"Hey sweet! Fan mail!" Techna was excited but Tamer Girl took that out of her hands,

"You mean fan mail for your parents," she said,

"What were you going to say, Spirit?" asked Avalanche,

"We have a letter from our parents," he answered,

"Well what does it say?" asked Shadow who talked all of a sudden.

_Dear Ray, Techna, Spiritfire, and Shadow, and Katie,_

_We need a word with you; Cyborg, Changeling, Starfire, and I will be coming to see you this weekend and will be expecting that you kids have been training well. If not, that's fine for now, but I do expect that you have been good friends and there for each other. Don't try to get out of this, this is an urgent conversation and we will be there on Saturday 11:00 sharp. We will be expecting that everything is under control and neat. See you then,_

_ Nightwing_

"He sure 'expects' a lot from us," said Techna,

"Do you think that when he said 'neat' did he mean…" Avalanche looked up at the living room they were at now,

"Neat?" he finished and continued staring at the messy room filled with old pizza boxes and other junk.

"Of course we've been training," said T.G. (Tamer Girl), "And why can't he just call us by the names we use for each other?" complained T.G.

"What could happen? We'll be ready for them," said Shadow and she left the room.

"I think she's upset because her mother still isn't well," said Spirit.

That Saturday:

"Okay everyone, make sure everything is ready!" said T.G.

"It's been ready for the last 45 minutes that you made us sit here doing nothing!" yelled Avalanche getting angry.

"I'll get it!" cried Techna when she heard the door. Naturally, it was their parents. After a nice greeting and reunion, they were met with a speech by Nightwing…although to them it felt more like a lecture.

"You've all been very…um well. You've trained, and became good fighters. You listen to each other like true friends. Your parents and I have been discussing this for a very long time. We think it's time, for you kids to choose a leader, and become the new Teen Titans."

"Boo Ya! Oh yeah! Who are the new Teen Titans? We're the new Teen Titans! Who are Gothom City's new defenders? We're Gothom City's new defenders! Go us!..." And Techna continued cheering,

Cyborg looked at Nightwing and whispered, "You sure they're ready?"

"Just don't let her be the leader," Changeling answered.

* * *

"All in favor, say 'I'" said Techna,

"I!" (4 'I's)

"It's settled then, Ray Freeze, aka Avalanche, you are our official Teen Titans leader," announced Techna.

"Huh? Me?" Avalanche didn't see that coming,

"I call second-in-command!" cried Techna,

"Okay, you're second-in-command! Just stop making us do all this voting!" T.G. shouted.

"Yes!" Techna was obviously happy but her moment was short when the alarm went off.

"Okay, here's your test team. Take this enemy down, and you're officially the new Teen Titans," Nightwing ordered, "Good Luck!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"According to what my father has told me, this is Cinderblock; an enemy that my father and his team has faced in their years of crime fighting," explained Spirit,

"Okay team; let's prove that we're ready for this. Teen Titans! Go!" Avalanche ordered,

_That's how it began for them. They took down their first criminal. _

"We rule! We rule!"

"I guess we passed," said Tamer Girl,

"Yes, we are victorious!" Spirit said happily,

"Super," said Shadow,

"Well, lets just see what Robin, er, Nightwing has to say," said Avalanche.

"You are now the Teen Titans. Protect the city well and know that we are all proud of you kids," the old leader announced.

"Kids?" asked Changeling,

"Oh sorry, we're proud of you…teens," he corrected,

"Yeah!" the new team jumped gave a high five to the whole team.

_This team didn't last very long though, when Tamer Girl reached around age 19, she retired. But right after that, they met Dakota, then they met Stormy and he joined the team.

* * *

_

**Next: See how Stormy joined the team. **


	5. A Storm heading this way

**Sorry for the late update guys, my computer didn't want to cooperate with me.

* * *

**

As Teen Titans:

"Someone please tell me how a tiny chip was able to escape from prison?" asked Techna as the team fights Overload in a forest.

Overload's next attack caused a forest fire,

"You had to complain about something didn't you?" asked Shadow.

But as if a miracle just happened, rain started pouring and the forest plus Overload was taken cared of. Then it stopped raining,

"That was weird," said Avalanche,

As if on cue, a short boy with big spiky hair showed up riding on a cloud.

"Hi!"

"Hi, I'm Avalanche, leader of the Teen Titans," he announced as the cloud-rider jumped off his ride so they can properly shake hands.

"And I'm Techna, second-in-command of the Teen Titans!"

"People call me Stormy. Not to be rude, but it looks like you're one member short," he said.

Everyone was soaked and dripping and the only thing they're thinking about is going home, so they did after Avalanche turned in Overload to jail.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Let me get this straight, you're homeless, you want to be a hero so you want to be a Teen Titan; and your powers are the ability to control weather?" asked Avalanche drying his hair and then spiking his hair up with his home-made hair gel,

"That's right," Stormy answered,

"It's late and I want to get some sleep, we can see what Stormy can do tomorrow in training," said Techna and left for her room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

During training, Stormy proved himself as a worthy Titan and has full control of his powers,

"So? What do you think?" he asked,

"Vote! I say yes," said Techna,

"Yes," Spirit added,

"I'll think about it," said Avalanche,

"No."

"What!" they all exclaimed in surprise,

"Shadow, why not?" Spirit asked,

"I'll say yes after I can trust him," she said and left to meditate.

_Alarm! Alarm!_

"Trouble!"

* * *

"Looks like Plasmus wants to cause trouble again," said Avalanche when they got to the location of their enemy.

"I got this!" and Stormy shocked Plasmus with electricity which didn't work,

"Stormy! If you want to be part of this team, learn how to listen!" yelled Techna while she's charging for an attack.

Spirit finished it off after Shadow and Techna did a combo attack.

"Lets see, it's…oh, it's my turn to turn in the criminal," said Techna and went to take Plasmus to prison.

"Your problem is that you lack teamwork," said Avalanche,

"Are you firing me?" asked Stormy,

"No, Avalanche is just letting you know that this is a team, you only have to learn how it works," Spirit answered,

"Oh, okay. Can I go out for a fly on my cloud? It's a daily thing," asked Stormy,

"Go ahead," Avalanche answered.

In the middle of the night, the alarm went off,

"This is so unfair," Techna complained as she dragged herself to the living room,

"It's a jewel store robbery," said Avalanche,

"And where is Stormy?"

"I saw him running to his room when I came out of mine," Spirit answered,

"Here I am! Oomph!" Stormy tripped while running in, "I'm okay!"

"This is a simple crime, I'll take care of this," said Shadow,

"Fine, go back to sleep everybody!" Avalanche ordered.

Everyone groaned.

"Hey, what's that?" Techna asked, pointing at Stormy's chest.

"Oh this? It's my medallion," Stormy answered, lifting the lightning bolt up to show her.

"It looks so shiny."

"It's because the lightning bolt and some of the background is made out of diamond," Stormy answered.

"Cool!" Techna complimented, "G'night Stormy," she added as she went to her room,

"Night," Stormy said back.

* * *

**Something's fishy here, don't you think?**


	6. Friend or Foe

**I'm sorry! I know this late updating is getting old so I'm really sorry!

* * *

**

Stormy became a useful new member of the team. But someone has been nabbing jewels and other stuff that expensive and the team can't track this thief down.

Avalanche is getting the most stress specifically because he's the leader of the team and he's mostly the one who's good at solving these things.

Then, the alarm went off again.

"Titans! Move out!

The Titans found the house where the crime was taking place.

"Hey, this is Tamer Girl's house!" Techna exclaimed.

And the Titans barged in.

Techna went straight to Katie's room.

"She's gone," Techna answered when everyone else got there,

"And so is her favorite crystal dragon downstairs," said Shadow.

"Do you know how expensive that was? It was a lot!" Techna pointed out.

Back at the tower:

"There's definitely a pattern here, but the pattern sort of broke when Tamer Girl went missing," explained Avalanche.

"Look, someone's trying to get in the tower," Spirit pointed at the security monitor and the Titans headed for the door. The door opened, or forced open, and…

"Aqua Girl? Couldn't you have just knocked or something?" Techna asked when they saw their aquatic ally,

"I almost got captured along with the biggest pearl in the ocean," Aqua Girl answered. The Titans, excluding Stormy, met Aqua Girl when they took a trip under the sea. But she's well known underwater as Aqualad's daughter.

"The biggest pearl in the ocean?" Shadow asked,

"Am I speaking fish here?"

"What do you mean by 'captured'?" Avalanche asked.

"Someone was trying to fish me out and it almost worked, but that's not all. Remember Fireball?"

"Of course we remember," said Techna, "I mean, it's not that hard remembering a little brat who wants to join the Teen Titans when he's not even a teen," she added.

"I just found out that he went missing not too long ago."

"What? No way!"

"First Tamer Girl…" Spirit started,

"…And now Fireball," Shadow finished,

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Stormy asked.

"Hold on, Stormy. And almost Aquagirl too," added Techna.

"The question is: Why?" Avalanche wondered,

"There's a pattern here," said Shadow and went to the big computer to show them.

"Look, all the items that were stolen were either expensive jewels, or expensive items that are or have pictures of mystical animals," explained Shadow,

"But there's more: The area where it was recently attacking, was around Tamer Girl's turf, and she knows that if we can't make it to all the crimes that's been going on, she'll handle those on her property. That is, until she went missing today. The same rules apply to Fireball, too young to be on the team but even someone as dense as him knows the hero responsibility and now he's gone too. Then Aqua Girl almost got caught today."

"Wow, two missing people with powers in one day," said Stormy,

"And we have not located our theft," Spirit reminded everyone.

"Do you think we can do this? Find everyone and-" Aqua Girl was cut off by an incoming call,

"You!"

"Yeah, it's us," It was Curse, "Look, I'm sure you've noticed some disappearances lately…"

"Of course we've noticed now what do you want?" asked Techna impatiently,

"Giant and my sister, Hex, is missing," Curse replied.

"And you called us why?" Avalanche asked,

"We need your help," Curse answered,

"Ha! Like we'll team up with you guys!" said Techna,

"Yeah, reality check here, we're good guys, and you are the bad guys," said Stormy.

"Oh yeah? Well I-" Gadget was about to trash talk back but Curse pushed her away,

"Well here's the reality check for you guys: Your cousin is missing, Spiritfire," said Curse,

Everyone froze.

"No way, Darkfire too?" Spirit almost lost it.

"Phft! Like we can trust you," said Techna,

"Well, I'm not happy to work with you guys but my sister is important to me and you guys are the only ones I can turn to," said Curse.

"Very well, we'll help," said Avalanche

"We'll _what_!" Techna wasn't too happy to hear that.

"If this person is after people with powers too, we might be next, and we might need all the help we can get," Avalanche pointed out.

* * *

**Please R and R**


	7. The End Storm

**Okay, now that I have finished "The Christmas Kiss" I can continue this story. And here are the results so far for who should be with Shadow: 1-Stormy, 1-Spirit, 2-Dakota. So Dakota is in the lead and I want you guys to vote! Come on! Make this more interesting and vote! I know for a fact that more than 4 people read my stories. Oh and these following reviews were from the last chapter from "The Christmas Kiss.**

**shock-to-your-system-****Thanks you guys! And Clover, for your question about Terra: You have to wait, sorry.****I don't worry I counted your votes as two since there's 2 of you. Dakota is in the lead but he might fall behind if you don't vote for him to be Shadow! So you people out there get voting!**

**ILUVBBRAE-****Whoa, a Spiritfire fan. Because you like him and Shadow so much I might do one chapter mainly about these two. And maybe something more if he wins Shadow's heart so Spirit fans better vote if you want Spirit and Shadow together!**

**Redsoxs-****I agree, that's why I created Stormy actually. So those who want Stormy to get together with Shadow send your votes!**

**And thanks to the other people who reviewed me in the last story too!

* * *

**

"Okay, you did NOT just say that!" said Techna,

"I did and we have to," said Avalanche.

"Good, I'm glad that's settled. I have a lead to where this enemy might be so we'll meet you guys at the pier at 9:00 a.m. sharp!" said Curse and shuts off,

"Why the pier?" Stormy asked.

"Stormy…"

"Yeah Avalanche?"

"What's with you and your interest in jewels?" Avalanche asked.

Everyone fell silent,

"You're not accusing me of-"

"I can't say I'm not, but I can't say it's positively you either," said Avalanche,

"Avalanche, just because he's new and always being late doesn't make him the thief!" said Techna sticking up for him,

"Get some rest Titans and we'll see what we can do tomorrow," said Avalanche and left with a serious face on.

"I swear it's not me," said Stormy,

"It's okay," said Techna putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I do like Jewels and gems and crystals and mystical animals but I would never!" said Stormy,

"There's a first for everything," said Shadow,

"That wasn't nice! Boy would it be the day when you finally smile again!" said Techna and Shadow said nothing.

"I'm not trying to accuse him, but I got a glimpse of the person trying to steal the pearl… he had big spiky hair like him," said Aqua Girl.

"Not you too!" said Techna,

"Forget it, Tec, we'll figure who's behind this tomorrow…but thanks for sticking up for me! I truly appreciate it!" said Stormy,

"Of course!" Techna winked and everyone went to sleep.

Morning:

"You're late," said Curse,

"Yeah, by 45 seconds," said Shadow.

"Just tell us where you think this enemy is," said Techna,

"Underwater cavern," Curse answered.

Underwater Cavern: 

"How long have we been walking?" Techna asked,

"I just want to find Darkfire," said Spirit,

"Oh stop whining," said Gadget.

They did once they found at the end of this cavern full of treasures. And five teen with superpowers in capsules filled with liquid (no, not drowning just asleep)!

"Darkfire!" Spirit went directly for his cousin but was stop by a whip from a whip,

"Spirit!" Techna cried.

They looked at the person with the whip. He had big spiky dark blue hair but had long hair in the back; wears a black trench coat and boots.

"Welcome Teen Titans" he said, "And my little brother."

"Claude?" Stormy had a shock expression on his face,

"Claude? I could have sworn you said cloud!" said Techna but Shadow hits her (anime style),

"Claude and cloud don't even sound alike," said Shadow.

"But they're almost spelled the same way," said Techna.

"Yes it's me Stormy, but I'm called "The Whirlwind Bandit" now!"

"Stormy is actually your real name?" Aqua G. asked,

"No…I never knew my real name," he said sadly,

"That's right, he doesn't need to know that, 'Stormy' suits him perfectly," said Claude,

"What are you planning to do with our friends?" Avalanche demanded,

"Release my sister now!" Curse also demanded,

"And Darkfire!"

"Tamer Girl too!" Spirit and Techna added.

"Don't forget Fireball and Giant," Shadow reminded.

"Why should I? They are my source of power!" and launched a starbolt at them. Spirit stopped it with his own startbolt but more fiery.

"He can use his captives' powers?" said Techna shocked.

"My brother wasn't born with powers and he always said he'll find a way to get some," said Stormy.

"But how is he able to do that?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know," said Stormy,

"Look! His back had cords sticking from it!" Gadget pointed out,

"And those cords go directly to the capsules," Curse finished and attacked,

"Curse! Gadget! Stop you guys!" Avalanche warned but because Claude has more than one power in his hands he used Hex's and gave Curse a little bad luck since he tripped and a rock from the ceiling hits both Curse and Gadget, knocking them both out.

"Titans Go!" Avalanche ordered.

"Claude…Stop," Stormy didn't want to fight,

"He may be your brother, but we could use your help right now!" said Shadow when she was knocked back by him.

"YOU shouldn't even be siding with them!" said Claude as he knocked the rest of the titans back,

"I raised you since our parents died and you took off when you got full control of your power! Do you think it's fair that you left me after what I've done for you?"

"No…"

"Stormy! Don't listen!" Shadow shouted,

"No…It can't be, it wasn't like that…"

"Stormy! Pull yourself together!" Shadow shouted again, "I trust you now!"

Everyone looked at her,

"What did you say?" Stormy asked,

"I said I trust you. I got to know you better over time and I know the kind of person you are," Shadow was getting up, "You are a kind and caring person and I know that it couldn't of been true when your brother said you left him. That's not you," she glared at Claude, "And I also know that Stormy couldn't remember anything between the time his parents died and when you were no longer in his life!"

Claude flinched but still had an angry expression on his face,

"How did you know all that?" Techna asked,

"I snooped around a bit," Shadow answered,

"That's right…I never left you…You left me!" everyone looked at him now,

"I remember everything now! You purposefully erased some of my memory so that I wouldn't turn on you when we meet again! You abandoned me!" electricity were coming from his fists.

"Is that a challenge I see?" Claude asked,

"You bet it is!" Stormy answered.

Everyone was up and standing watching Stormy battle it out.

"Dude! That guy is totally cheating!" Techna complained,

"But we can't do anything-" Avalanche stopped, "Scratch that," he said and was about to launched a small icicle to disconnect the cords when Spirit and Shadow stopped him,

"Wait!"

"This is Stormy's fight," said Shadow.

"I don't remember much about Mother and Father; but I do remember their last wish. Unfortunately, you broke their wish. I'm going to fulfill it!" And Stormy unleashed a power he never used before. Well, it must be since a little of the ground was splitting open. He was glowing and screaming sending rocks flying everywhere. But it knocked Claude back and out too.

Stormy collapsed.

When he woke up, he was back at the tower,

"What happened?" Stormy asked,

"You totally won!" Techna shouted.

"Nice battle," said Shadow,

"That was amazing!" said Spirit.

Everyone turned to Avalanche,

"I'm sorry Stormy, for accusing you. You are on this team for good and I'll never doubt my friends again," he said.

"Thanks guys," said Stormy,

"Hey, where are the-"

"Everyone is safe, and Curse thanked you before he left," said Techna,

"Fireball and Tamer Girl are both back home resting," said Avalanche,

"And Darkfire is-" Spirit was cut off,

"Hello new friend! I thank you so much for saving me!"

"Hi, you must be Darkfire," said Stormy with an anime sweat drop,

"And Claude is in jail and all the belongings were returned and Aqua Girl said good job and left," said Shadow with no emotion at all,

It was silence for a moment, and then Stormy started laughing,

"Hey, that's kind of funny how you said that! Ha Ha Ha!"

"He's back to normal," said Techna,

"And it's nice to have a home again!" Stormy added.

* * *

**R and R.**

**And note that if you want me make a chapter or two about something you want to know about their past just ask me and I might. **

**Next (unless something else comes up and I hold out this chapter for later on): After being trapped in stone…Dakota is back! See how the team reacted (It sort of took place after "From the Future). Remember to vote! **


	8. The Return of an Ally? Or Traitor?

**I'm updating even though no one reviewed the last chapter b/c I'm being nice. **

**So, after Dakota gets turned to stone, he comes back and this is how it happened. And remember, this takes place some time after "From the Future":

* * *

**

At Dakota's statue, the statue started to shake and he broke out, gasping for breath.

"Where…am I?" he asked and looked forward. "Titans Tower," he said and headed for it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yes! I beat your high score!" Techna shouted at the top of her lungs,

"What? No way!" Avalanche was shocked.

"Ha! In your face!" she bragged,

"My turn!" said Stormy and reached for the controller.

Then there was a knock on the door and the room fell silent.

"You won't believe who it is," said Spirit looking at the video cameras.

Shadow reached for the door,

"Shadow I wouldn't do that!" Techna warned knowing the conflicts she has with Dakota. But too late, when she opened the door, her eyes widened.

"Shadow wait!" Avalanche cried to make sure she doesn't attack, "Dakota? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah…it's me," he said quietly.

"Let's get you out of that outfit Slade gave you," said Techna leading him in.

"Avalanche, can we trust him?" Shadow asked,

"Everyone deserves a second chance," said Avalanche, even though he had doubts inside.

Techna helped get the suit thing off and Avalanche gave him some clothes.

Then Spirit gave him some food and a drink.

"Thanks guys," said Dakota,

"So how did you do it?" Techna asked,

"What?"

"She means, how did you get out of that stone state?" Avalanche asked.

"I don't know, it just happened," he answered.

Then there was silence.

"YES!" everyone turned to Stormy,

"I beat you high score Tec!" he shouted,

"Say what?" she rushed over there,

"Oh, that's Stormy," Avalanche introduced,

"What's up?" said Stormy,

Dakota just waved.

"So, you gave up evil for good?" Spirit asked,

"Definitely, I don't want to go through that experience again," he said still in a very depressing voice.

"Hey, why don't you spend the night here and we can talk tomorrow," said Spirit. Everyone looked at him,

"What? Just because he came in here and says he's not evil anymore doesn't mean it's true!" said Shadow,

"Now Shadow, you killed Retta already and I don't want you to go kill Dakota too," said Avalanche and then realized at what he just said,

"My sister is dead?" Dakota asked standing up.

"Of course! She was about to kill Raven and the other past titans!" said Stormy,

"Oh…"

"Don't worry about it. I agree with Spirit, he should stay here," said Techna.

"Very well," said Avalanche,

"Fine," said Shadow in defeat,

"Hey, he's your friend, don't look at me," said Stormy.

The next morning:

"Okay, from the top. What should we do with Dakota?" Techna asked.

"Well, what does Dakota want?" Shadow asked,

"I, want to join the team again…" he said quietly, "But I understand if you don't want me to!" he added quickly.

"You can join, but…I find it hard to trust you to be honest," said Avalanche,

"But how will he redeem himself?" Spirit asked,

"That I don't know," said Avalanche,

"Just let him join and see how he does when we go on missions!" suggested Stormy.

"That was a better plan than what I had," said Techna,

"You mean he's joining?" Shadow asked.

"Everyone deserves a second chance so yes. Only if _everyone_ on the team agrees!" said Avalanche.

Everyone raised their hands for a yes except Techna…

"Why not, Techna?" Spirit asked,

"I…I just don't know anymore," she said and left for her room.

"I don't think I should stay. Techna will never forgive me," said Dakota getting up.

"Someone tell what's going on," said Stormy,

"Techna and Dakota went out a couple of times before Dakota betrayed us," said Shadow.

"Ooohhh, okay."

"No, I suggest you stay," said Avalanche.

"And if you need anything or have questions of what's been going on lately. Just ask Shadow," said Avalanche.

"What? Why me?"

"Sorry to question but…why her?" Dakota asked.

"Don't question my say," said Avalanche and gave another order,

"Spirit, Stormy, Shadow! Let's start training!"

"And Techna?" Spirit asked,

"Give her some time alone," he said.

* * *

**Next: A continuation of Dakota's return. And vote on who Shadow should end up being with in the end or if you like another couple you can vote for that too but you **_**have **_**to vote a guy for Shadow. **


	9. The second chance

**And we got another vote for Stormy so Dakota and Stormy are tied.

* * *

**

"Okay, Titans! Let's start training!" Avalanche announced.

Stormy was up first. He did the course swiftly and smoothly, but he toyed with the obstacles a little bit, so he could've gotten a better time.

"Who's the bomb!" Stormy cried when he saw his time only 1 minute and 8 seconds.

"You could've been faster if you didn't go around playing," said Avalanche.

Avalanche and Spirit didn't have to train this time, they just time and observe. Shadow did it quickly but not as quick as Stormy,

"See, if you had a cloud to ride on like me, you probably would've gotten a faster time," said Stormy,

"At least I'm not lazy so I don't have to ride on a cloud," said Shadow.

"What? I'm not lazy!" Stormy argued back.

"Want to train, Dakota?" Avalanche asked.

"Sure," he answered in a depressing way and got ready.

When Dakota went through the training course, he proved that he has _complete _control of his powers and his powers have gotten much stronger too. He also got it under 1 minute and 5 seconds.

"Wow, Dakota, you've improved!" said Avalanche impressed along with the rest of the team.

"Well, I kind of, got the hang of it naturally I guess," said Dakota.

* * *

Everyone went in for lunch.

Dakota was about to ask Shadow something, but was kind of afraid of her so he kept his mouth shut.

"Spirit."

"Yeah, Shadow?" he answered.

"I'm not comfortable with Dakota," she said.

"Give him a chance; I know it's hard for you. But, Dakota is…something about him just makes me not really hate him," said Spirit.

"You're a good friend, Spirit, and your heart is always in the right place. I guess I'll try and give him a second chance," said Shadow.

"I'll be there for you whenever you need me," said Spirit. But before Shadow could say anything, Stormy popped in the conversation,

"Come on guys! We're having pizza! Quit chitchatting!" he said.

"Okay, we're coming!" said Shadow. Spirit just followed.

"_How come Shadow never talks to me?"_ Stormy asked himself.

Techna came to lunch but she looks like she's in deep thought.

And the whole lunch time is silent since they now realize that Techna always starts a conversation.

"This is ridicules! What's with the silence?" Stormy said out of nowhere.

"What? Did someone say something?" Techna asked who only ate half of her first pizza while everyone else already finished their first piece.

"Techna, I personally think you're thinking way too hard about this," said Shadow with a monotone voice.

"Techna, I'm sorry I betrayed you guys. All I want is forgiveness," said Dakota.

Then the alarm went off.

"Titans! Move out!"

* * *

"EEWWW! PLASMUS!" Techna shrieked.

"I know, he gets uglier every time!" said Stormy,

"Shouldn't he be, you know, dead? After being defeated countless times by our parents and us?" Spirit asked.

"Let's just take him down," said Avalanche, "Titans! Go!"

The battle was fairly easy. But to make it easy to carry Plasmus back to jail, Dakota knocked him out by crushing two rocks together on Plasmus.

"Wow, that was easier than usual," said Stormy.

"Shadow, it's your turn to turn in the criminal," said Avalanche,

"Yes, I know," she said and lifted Plasmus with her powers and flew toward the prison.

About half way there, Dakota flew with her,

"Want company?" he asked,

"No thanks," she answered.

"Want to sit on the rock with me?" he invited,

"No, I'm fine," she said. Then it was silence the rest of the way.

On the way back, Dakota got the courage to break the silence.

"Shadow."

"Yeah?"

"Are _you _still mad at me?" he asked.

"…Can't really say," she answered.

"I should just leave," said Dakota.

"Don't…"

"What?"

"Don't leave," she said again right as they got to Titans Tower.

* * *

The team hung out and did whatever, and then Techna walked up to Dakota,

"I'm sorry, for the way I acted. I'm giving you a second chance."

"Thanks, and I'm sorry for everything," said Dakota.

"But, I can't continue going out with you anymore. We can still be friends, but, I think my feelings are somewhere else now," said Techna,

"It's okay, because, I was feeling the same way," said Dakota as he looked over at Shadow who was actually playing video games with Stormy and just won.

"WHAT?"

"There, now you can't make me play anymore video games with you for the next month," said Shadow crossing her arms.

"Aw man!"

"Hey, Dakota," he turned his head, it was Avalanche,

"As leader, I should've told you earlier that me and Spiritfire has already given you a second chance on the team," said Avalanche.

"Thanks, Techna gave me a second chance too," said Dakota.

"All we need now is Shadow's forgiveness," said Spirit as he walked up with them.

"Hey! Dakota! Want to play games with me?" Stormy asked.

"Uh, sure," he went over and got a controller. And the two also got to know each other better.

"I think I would've forgiven you already. I mean, every time I look at you, you look so depressed and have a huge loss of energy," said Stormy,

"Easier said than done, you weren't even there so of course you might have thought you would forgive me. I'm just wondering what Shadow thinks of me now," said Dakota,

"Shadow's cool. I've never met a girl quite like her," said Stormy as he grabbed a snack and started eating.

"I know what you mean," said Dakota.

Evening:

"Shadow, have you decided yet?" Dakota asked outside Shadow's room.

"Yeah, I'm giving you a second chance," she answered from inside.

There was a moment of silence. Then Dakota grinned for the first time since he awoke from that stone state.

"Thanks," he said in a whisper and left to let Shadow be,

"You're welcome," said Shadow while mediating.

Next day:

"Come on, Dakota! The least you can do is take me shopping!" said Techna grabbing one of his arms,

"What? Hey! Dakota and I just met! We should be hanging out together!" said Stormy grabbing his open hand.

"Dakota should be treated equal," said Spirit,

"I think he should be left alone," said Avalanche.

"You know, this is starting to hurt," said Dakota as Techna and Stormy pulled him back and forth.

"No, Dakota can do whatever he wants to do. He can take Techna shopping for the first half of the day and hang out with Stormy for the rest of the day," Shadow suggested as she walked into the room.

"That works," said Techna,

"Fine," said Stormy and lets go.

"Since Techna forgot that today is training day and tomorrow was a break day, we'll just flop the schedule. Today's break day!" Avalanche announced.

"Want to hang out?" Spirit asked Shadow,

"Sure," she answered.

Stormy watched those two go,

"Come one Stormy, while you wait for Dakota to come back, try and beat me in this new video game!" Avalanche challenged,

"Okay," Stormy answered.

* * *

**So, it turned out well in the end. Dakota earned a permanent spot on the team. Next chapter: You will….have to wait longer to see who Shadow picked! Besides, Stormy and Dakota are tied, but there's still a chance that Spirit can catch up in the votes! You can still vote people! So, next, Dakota does something and ends "Down Memory Lane." A sequel is already made but find out what Dakota did in the next chapter: Leaving again**


	10. Leaving again?

**Okay, here's the final chapter for Down Memory Lane (unless there's something about their past you would like to know and I might put it in).

* * *

**

Present:

"Well, that's a lot of memories we just went through," said Avalanche,

"Yeah…hey look! Remember this photo?" Techna asked pointing to it.

"Yeah, it's the one we took after we came back from traveling to the past for the first time!" said Stormy,

"I can't believe all those titans were willing to come for taking that one picture," said Dakota.

"Hey, we have to add Dakota to the album!" exclaimed Stormy,

"What?"

"Come on, Dakota!" Techna pleaded.

"Just us six, why not?" Avalanche asked.

"Fine," Dakota answered.

Everyone got ready for another picture.

"Ready?" Stormy asked from behind the camera. Everyone answered yes so he got the camera ready and ran to his place and posed right when the camera flashed.

"That's another memory for us," said Techna.

A couple hours later:

Dakota walked in with travel clothes on and a bag with his stuff in it.

"Going somewhere?" Spirit asked while cooking a snack for the titans.

"Yeah, I'm leaving for a while," he answered.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"You're leaving as in leaving the team?" Shadow asked with a _little _upset in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm going to go search for my mother. I know she's out there somewhere," he looked at Shadow,

"I'll come back though, that's a promise," he said.

He looks at everyone else,

"But, if you guys ever need me, give me a call…or I'll just come back on my own," he turned and was ready to leave.

"Wait!" he turned back around.

"You batter come back Dakota! Or I'll have to go out there and look for you!" said Techna,

"I will."

"But when?" Stormy asked.

"I'll come back within 6 months how about that?" Dakota answered.

"Okay," Stormy agreed.

"We'll be needing your help in battles you know," said Avalanche,

"You were a good friend, and I'll miss the help I get in the kitchen," said Spirit.

"I'll miss you all," said Dakota and took another look at Shadow who was looking down and not knowing what to say.

"Shadow, do you have an answer to my question yet?" Dakota asked.

She shook her head no.

Dakota walked over to her and lifted her chin so she can look at him; and before anyone could say anything, he leaned in to kiss her…on the lips!

Spirit and Stormy (anime-like) felt like a boulder just fell on their heads and then got (anime) veins.

"_What does he think he's doing!"_ Stormy was having steam coming from his head.

"_WHAT? I can't believe he would pull a stunt like that!" _Spirit thought and has his eyebrow twitching.

Avalanche and Techna had their jaws dropped.

Shadow was blushing and broke a few things because of her powers.

And that all happened within 5 seconds.

Dakota pulled back,

"Give me your answer to this new question, which I think you already know, when I come back, okay?" then he turned and left without seeing Shadow answer a yes or a no.

"Um, bye, Dakota!" said Techna when she noticed he was leaving. Dakota waved his hand without turning around.

Stormy and Spirit watched him leave but had a face on that says, "I'm going to kill you for doing that!"

Techna looked at the two and laughed.

Shadow went to her room and Avalanche had no idea what was going on with the love that had been going on for a while.

"Avalanche, you're just slow," said Techna putting a hand on his shoulder,

"What are you talking about? Why did Dakota do that? And why does both Spirit and Stormy seem mad at Dakota now?"

"Avalanche, Avalanche, Avalanche, you are hopeless!" and Techna walked off laughing her head off.

"Here's the deal Spirit, now that Dakota just took a big risk, there's a chance she'll choose one of us!" said Stormy,

"Or make her like him more," said Spirit.

"Well, I'm not a quitter…in video games or love!" said Stormy with confidence,

"You couldn't even tell her that you loved her back during Christmas!" said Spirit,

"I didn't see you try."

"That's because I wasn't sure how I felt back then."

"Which means I liked her first!" said Stormy pointing to himself,

"Well _I _was her very first friend!" said Spirit now starting to get ticked off because this conversation is going no where.

"This is good entertainment; I wonder what those two were fighting about?" Techna was talking to herself as she walked to Shadow's room,

"Hey, Shadow, you okay?" she asked when she knocked.

"Not really…" An answer came from the door.

"Don't worry, you have about six months to decide," said Techna, "Well, if you want to talk, we can have some girl talk if you want. I may be a big-mouth I admit, but I'm your friend. We can talk whenever you want, alright?"

"…how about now?" Shadow asked,

"Sure," Techna answered and the door opened for Techna.

Spirit was taking his anger off by finishing his cooking and Stormy was taking his anger off in video games and food.

Avalanche looked at them,

"I don't think I should mess with them at the moment," he said to himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dakota was sitting at the edge of a cliff,

"I wonder what she's thinking now," he said.

"No, I wonder what Spirit and Stormy are thinking," yes Dakota knew those two liked her.

He stood up and started flying around on his rock,

"_I'll find you, Mom, get some answers and hopefully…Shadow doesn't hate me when I go back…"

* * *

_

**Sorry I'm making you guys wait for who Shadow will pick. 2 reasons:**

**I wanted to make the sequel with new powers for the future titans.**

**Stormy and Dakota are tied in votes so I couldn't end it anyway. **

**The story continues! Dakota returns along with Darkfire, new powers, a new enemy, and everyone working their brains out to try to get out of the mess they're in now in "Icefire Heart, I think this is my Final Decision." It's already out! **


End file.
